Saving Melody
by miyuki-miura798
Summary: Maka has had hearing and speaking problems since she was young. She would hear something and be able to speak, but then it goes away, and then it comes back. She always felt alone. Soul is one of the most popular kids in school. When he mets her, he knows she shouldn't be alone anymore. He realized what he must do. Help her hear and speak once again. Can he do it?
1. Who Is She?

**Well I got a lot of comments on this type so here it is...**

**Here is Story #3! Condition was what everyone wanted so here it is! :D **

**If anyone wanted to read the story of Maka as a super star idol... that will be my next story! That will come out sometime around the end of April.**

**Well enjoy the story! I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 1 ~ Who Is She?

His name is Soul Evans. Someone with good looks and is athletic. He was the most popular guy in school. Everyone wanted to be his friend. He could get anything or anyone. He was just that cool. But he had a secret life then just being cool. No one knew who he was, no one knew his story. Just like he didn't know her story.

Soul was sitting in class, along with his two friends Black Star and Death the Kid. Black Star was known for being load and obnoxious. Kid was known for his OCD with symmetry. They sat their waiting for the lecture Ms. Marie was giving them to be over. Ms. Marie then turned to the class. "Okay everyone, please read the next chapter in your book and answer the questions." She said. Everyone opened their books and started working. Soul opened his when he heard the classroom door open. He looked over to see a girl about his age, ash blonde hair tied in two pigtails, wearing a school uniform come in. She has been here at this school for five months but she still comes in late. The teachers don't say anything though.

"Man, she always comes in late, but never gets in trouble." Black Star said a bit annoyed. This got Soul curious.

"Who is she?" Soul asked. Black Star looked at him funny.

"You don't know?" Soul shook his head no.

"Her name is Maka Albarn I think," Kid said. "She doesn't talk to anyone really. She is known to be by herself a lot. She doesn't really like people."

"What a loner!" Black Star said. He started laughing which caused him to get yelled at by the teacher.

Soul looked back to see Maka sitting there by herself in the way back. She just took out her textbook and started reading. Soul wondered why she never spoke to anyone. He looked at her and noticed her eyes were a shade of green he never seen before. She looked like a child almost, but Soul couldn't help that there was something different about from others. He just couldn't tell. Maka felt like someone was looking at her and when she looked up she saw Soul staring at her. He quickly looked away, pretending he never was. She sighed and continued to read. Soul made one last quick glance back at her. '_I wonder…_' he thought.

After class it was time for lunch, Soul, Black Star, and Kid were on the way out of the class room. They walked through the halls till Soul stopped. "I forgot something in the classroom." And he ran back. Black Star and Kid told him they would meet him in the lunch room with the others. Soul ran down the halls till he made into the classroom. He then stopped when he heard the Ms. Marie.

"So how are you feeling?" Ms. Marie said. Soul pecked through the door to see who she was talking to. When he saw who it was he was surprised, it was Maka. "Which is it this time?" she asked. Soul then became confused. He then saw Maka write something in a notebook and handed it to Ms. Marie. She took the paper then smiled with a nod. "I see, and how were you this morning? Were you okay?" and again Maka wrote something down in paper and handed to her. She smiled. "Well that's good. Just let me know if you need anything." Maka nodded and Soul ran before they would notice him. He didn't really know what he had just heard. '_What just happened?_''

~ _Lunch_ ~

He sat there at the lunch tables with his friends Black Star and Kid, along with Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, and the Thompson sisters, Liz and Patty. They were talking and enjoying themselves. Then Soul noticed Maka grab her lunch then quickly leave the lunch room. He then heard Black Star sigh.

"What's her problem? She always comes in late and never gets in trouble!" Black Star shouted at the table.

"Black Star, sit down and be quiet!" Tsubaki snapped.

"Maybe she is late because she is still new." Patty said. Liz shrugged.

"I don't know Patty. I mean she has been here for what, five months. That's not new anymore." Liz replied.

"Then why doesn't she talk sis?" Patty asked.

"She is trying to get attention that's why!" Black Star said.

"Black Star that's rude!" Tsubaki snapped again.

"We should try to talk to her," Soul said. "I'm she probably still feels uncomfortable and needs someone to help her out."

"I agree we should help her out. She probably doesn't know what to say. Great idea Soul." Kid said. Everyone smiled at each other and nodded.

"So we'll talk to her?" Soul asked. Everyone smiled and nodded.

~ e_nd of the day _~

Soul walked through the hallway; it was finally the end of the day. Soul wondered how he was going to talk to Maka. She never talks to anyone so what made him think she would talk to him and his friends. She was always alone though, and that's one thing Soul knew she shouldn't be. What happened in the class room was still going through his head.

'_How are you feeling? Which is it this time? Just let me know if you need help…'_

He was looking at the floor, with those words floating through his head. '_She either wrote something down or just nodded…_' he thought. '_I know she is shy but, why didn't she talk to the teacher at least. Why doesn't she talk in the first place? Why is she alone?_ 'That was the question that bothered him the most. He didn't like that thought. He knew he should do something. He must have been in his thoughts for too long because he bumped into someone and fell back.

"What the hell? Watch~" but he was cut off when he saw who it was. It was Maka Albarn. She sat there on the floor in front of him, shock and scared. She then began to pick up her books quietly without saying a word. Soul helped her and handed her one of her books.

"Sorry…" She said quietly that he only he could hear.

"Its fine, I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay though?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she said. He then gave her his hand and helped her up. She didn't make eye contact with him and was shacking a bit.

"You sure you okay?" he asked again. Maka nodded. '_She was speaking fine a few you seconds ago…_' He thought. He didn't know what to say next. They stood there awkwardly.

Maka couldn't take this anymore. She didn't know if he was going to say anything, so she ran. "HEY WAIT!" she heard Soul call from behind. She ran faster, a few tears running down her face.

'_It's always like this… Why?_' she thought and ran down the hall.

Soul stood there dumbfounded. The girl he wanted to talk to, the girl he had so many questions to ask, ran. He sighed. '_Way to go Soul, you probably scared her._' He then heard laughing and he turned around to see Black Star. "HA HA! Nice Soul, you got the girl who doesn't talk to talk then run off!" Black Star said laughing. Soul then punched him and looked down the hall Maka ran down. '_Who are you?_ '

* * *

**Well then what do you think? Sould I countine or not? I hope this was a good chapter.**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	2. My Life

**Here is chapter 2. For this whole week each day I will post a new chapter. I hope this is a good story.**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 2 ~ My Life

Her life has always been like this, ever since she was five. She can't hear or even speak, but sometimes she can. It happens to her randomly so she doesn't know when it will leave or when it will come. She can't talk to anyone or even be near someone. She is afraid someone will torture her, well people do already but because she looks like a bookworm. She wishes she wasn't born with this, she wishes she was normal. But she knows that will never happen. She really has no one. Her parents are divorce and her mom left her. Her father is a drunken man and he could care less about her condition. He is always bringing home women for his 'pleasure'. She is basically fending for herself.

At school is the same too. People ignore her mostly because she is always ignoring them. She is always being bullied by the most popular group in school. She never really felt welcome at school. She would eat lunch in the library or on the roof top. She would either get pushed or shoved when someone saw her. She didn't know what to do she felt so lost. She hated waking up in the morning to go to school. She needs something to relive her from her stress, her fear, her pain, her condition. Then she found it.

It was something that no one would go to, but she did. She relived everything, thru a blade. Every night she would make one cut or more on her arms or legs. It was crazy but she felt better afterward. When the blood ran down her arm, she saw it as her pain leaving her body. It felt amazing and she loved it. She knew she was alone but she need something to help her since no one helped cared about her. She never knew what loved felt like since mom left her. She never smiled at anyone or anything. She of course couldn't talk to them because she either could or can't. She can't even hear them if she wanted to. She felt all alone. She is Maka Albarn.

Maka was walking to school. She was wearing what long sleeve button shirt, a navy blue sweater, dark jeans, and black boots that had white buckles. She had her hair up in two ponytails. She got into the hall way and she could see them talking about her, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. She made it to her locker but when she opened it note fell out of it. They all said 'ugly, stupid, worthless, pathetic, unwanted,' which was all true in her mind. She couldn't handle it. She closed her locker and went to class. She could tell she couldn't speak, but now she can hear. She didn't like what she was hearing though.

Classes flew by and it was already time for lunch. She walked to the lunch room, headphones in tuning out the world. Maka liked doing that when she could hear. She walked and she could tell that people were giving her dirty looks and comments. She shook it off she could handle it, she has for all her life. She wasn't paying attention because she bumped into someone. She fell on the ground and all her stuff fell as well. She looked up to see who it was. It was the same person she bumped into yesterday. The popular Soul Evans.

"Oh my god I am so sorry." Soul said he bent down to her level. He looked her in the eyes. She had the most amazing shade of green. But Soul couldn't help but see something else in them. She started collecting her things and he started helping. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded. Soul was wondering why she wasn't talking like yesterday. They reached for the iPod but he got to it first. He looked at the screen and saw what was playing. He smiled and looked at her.

"You like Jazz?" he asked. She nodded. "Me too! That's so cool!" he said standing up and gave her a hand. He handed her iPod. "Hey you are going to the cafeteria right? I can take you there if you want." He said. Her eyes widen. If she went she would be force to talk to people in there. She would have to talk to him. She shook her head and ran off. She ran away, that's what she always did. It was the safest thing she could do. She isn't ready to face the world.

Soul stood there confused because once again the person he wanted to talk to ran away, again. He wondered why she always ran away from him. He wondered if there was even a chance they could talk. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Kid, Liz and Patty.

"Don't worry Soul. She probably isn't use to talking to people." Kid said.

"Yeah don't worry Soul. She will open up to us eventually." Liz said. Patty cheered.

"But still," Soul said looking down where she ran. "I don't know why, but her eyes looked almost sad. Like there was no life in them." He said. He then turned to the lunch room, with only one thought in mind. '_I need to talk to her. I didn't like the look in her eye. I have to talk to her_. '

He was right about the whole eyes with no life. That's how Maka felt. No life in her. She was the only one that was going through this pain. She didn't understand why she has this condition, but she learned to accept it. She knew if she made friends with this condition they would leave her.

Maka was walking to her next class when someone pushed her to the wall. When she looked up she saw the three most popular girls in school, Blair, Eruka, and Mizune. Maka didn't like those three. She thought of them as witches or something. They always picked on her though, no else. Blair started laughing.

"Look at you. You think you can talk to Soul and be good friends with him." She said laughing. Maka was really confused. She never talked to Soul, mostly because she can't. She wasn't even friends with him to begin with. So what were they talking about?

"I don't understand…" Maka said able to speak again.

"Don't give us that!" Eruka said. "Rumor has it you and Soul are friends."

"But were not, I only bumped in to him that's it." Maka said trying to convince them.

"Bitch please, we know you and Soul are friends and we want to put an end to that." Mizune said. Maka was now angry. She and Soul are not friends. She doesn't want him in her life. She knew he wouldn't be friends after he found out who she really is.

"Soul isn't my friend! I only bumped in to him! I understand you sluts are idiots but seriously get some common sense!" She screamed. The three girls stepped back a bit and Maka's eye widen on what she did. She has never talked or even screamed that much before. She never knew she could talk like that at all. But because she never spoke that loud before her throat hurt. She couldn't talk at all anymore. Blair and the others seem pissed off.

"Look you bitch-"she was going to punch Maka. Maka closed her eyes, but she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes to Soul holding Blair's fist so it didn't hit Maka. His bangs were covering his eyes. Blair started freaking out. Maka knew why because Blair has this huge crush on Soul.

"Hey Soul," Blair said a bit nervous. "What's up?" Soul glared at her.

"What's up you say? What are you doing?" he said clearly pissed.

"We are talking to Maka, right?" Blair said with the other two nodding.

"It's not talking when she is on the ground scared. Seriously this is immature. This is so not cool." he said. "But Soul-"Blair said but was cut off.

"Don't even try. Just leave and leave her alone!" he snapped. They were taken aback then glared at me before they left. Soul looked back down at me. "You okay?" he asked. Maka couldn't even move after what she just did. "Here I'll take you to the nurse's office to rest." He said. He then picked her up bridal style and took her to the office. She held on to him blushing. Soul looked down at her. She looked scared out of her mind. He couldn't help but just want to hold her and tell it was going to be okay. But he knew that would never work.

When they got to the nurse's office, Soul notice Maka had fallen asleep. He sighed but smiled. She was okay and he was glad. He placed her on the bed and left a note for the nurse. Before he left he looked back at Maka. He couldn't get the image of her face out of his mind. She was known for being quiet but after yelling like that, her faced looked like she had killed someone. Soul then started to wonder what her life was like if it made her scared just from yelling.

'_Just who are you Maka? Why does it scare you to talk? Why does it scare you to be with people?_ 'He thought, while walking back to class.

Maka was in the nurse's office lying in the bed. She pretended to sleep so Soul wouldn't talk to her. '_Please, please, don't get involved. This isn't you problem, it's mine. This isn't your life._' She thought a few tears ran down her face. It was all true she wanted that. '_It's my life._'

* * *

**What did you think? Is it good or bad? I hope this is a good story.**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	3. Helping Hand

**I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the story. Your comments motivate me to wrtie more. Oh and just to let you know, after this week I won't be posting as much it would just be random updates. Just so you guys are prepared. ENJOY the chapter!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 3 ~ Helping Hand

Maka sat in the back of class reading her book. Her arms hurt a bit from the cuts she made last night, five on each arm. She looked down at her arms. She was glad she wore long sleeve because she didn't want anyone to see them. Those five cuts were her frustrations on what has been going on. Most of them were the confusion with Soul. He has been so nice to her; no one has ever done that. She didn't want him to get into her life. She has been alone and probably will be.

She then heard someone take a seat next to her. She looked up to see Soul Evans. He was smiling at her, but she didn't smile back, mostly because she hasn't smiled in long time. She hasn't smiled, laughed, felt joy, or felt happiness in a long time. All she has felt is sadness and pain. She thought she had to leave and move. So she got up but felt him grab her wrist.

"You can still sit there." He said. She nodded and sat down.

"Why are you sitting back here?" she whispered.

"It's too noisy in the front. I can see why you would love sitting in the back. It's nice back here." He said. Soul actually wanted to sit next to her. He looked over to see her staring at him. He noticed that eyes had sadness and pain in them. He didn't like that. "You okay?" he asked. Maka looked confused.

"What?" she whispered.

"Are you okay?" he said again. He didn't understand what was going on. He was speaking clearly to her. It took her a few moments but she nodded and turned to her book. Soul just looked at the front classroom. Maka didn't want to talk him anymore, mostly because she couldn't hear him anymore.

Maka sat through class not writing anything down. The teacher was Professor Stein. He knew too so he always has back up notes for her when stuff like this happen. Maka sighed and looked to Soul. He had his arms supporting the back of his head and sitting there watching Stein talk. He noticed her staring at him and before he could look at her, she looked away. He sat there wondering why she wasn't taking notes. He ripped out a sheet of paper and wrote something down on it. Soul then passed it to Maka. She opened it and read what it said in it.

"You okay? What's wrong?" it said. Maka then wrote something down and passed it back.

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. Do you know what he is talking about?" That question surprised him. So he wrote it down and passed it to her.

"Just dissection stuff, can't you hear him?" She flinched that he had really asked that. She didn't know what to put down so she just made up a stupid excuse.

"Yeah I can hear him. I'm just… lost at what's going on." Soul looked over to her. She seemed uncomfortable so he decided not to write any more. He looked at her one more time. She seemed depressed and he didn't like that look.

After class Maka went up to talk to Professor Stein. He was busy writing something at his desk when Maka came up. Maka handed him a note saying that she couldn't hear for the whole class and that she need a copy of the notes. He smiled and nodded gave her the set of notes from today's class. Maka walked out with the halls were busy with people, mostly because it was the end of the day. She then felt someone grab her shoulder. She looked to see Soul again.

"Hey Maka," Soul said. "Want to come and hang out with me and my friends?" Maka widen her eyes. She couldn't believe he just asked that.

"No it's okay." She said. "I'm just going to find a quiet place to read." She said walking away. Soul walked in front of her. He just wanted to talk to her. He wanted to know why she didn't talk to people.

"I know a really cool place. Would you like to join me?" he said putting his hand out. She looked at it for a bit.

"What about your friends?" she whispered.

"I want to hang out with you? So…" he said. Maka looked at his hand one more time. She then nodded and took his hand. He smiled and held her hand tighter. He led the way to his cool place with Maka right behind. She didn't know why she agreed to this. She didn't want him to get involved. What she wanted to know was why was he being so nice to her?

When they got to where Soul wanted to go, Maka was impressed. They were on school roof top. There was a slight breeze and it was quiet. She looked to see Soul leaning against a wall staring at the sky. Maka sat next to him and for a while it was quiet. Maka couldn't handle it, she didn't know if he was going to say something.

"Why are you being nice to me?" she asked. Soul looked over to her and then sighed.

"I don't really know myself. It's just I don't think you should be alone. I don't think anyone should be alone, especially you." He said. Maka didn't know what to say to that. She never heard anyone say that to her before. '_Why would he say that to? I have never said or done anything to make him act like this…_' she thought. She was irrupted when Soul spoke again.

"So let's get to know each other." He said. Maka nodded.

"What are your favorite things to do?" he asked. Maka thought of something short in case her voice was to give out.

"I like to read."

"What type of music do you like?"

"Some classics, but mostly jazz."

"That's so cool, I love jazz too. Do play any instruments?" Maka shook her head. Soul nodded. They talked like that for a while getting to know each other. Then Soul asked her something she didn't know how to answer.

"Why don't talk to people?" Maka went silent, her bangs covering her face. Soul could tell she was uncomfortable. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. Maka shook her no. Soul sighed. Maka was stiff. She didn't know what to say. Then she didn't know what came in her brain to say this but she did.

"I'll talk about it when I'm ready." She whispered. He was taken aback, but he smiled. He then stood up and gave her hand. She grabbed it and was then pulled into a hug.

"I'll wait for it. When you are ready, I'll listen." He said. Maka didn't know who to respond to that. Someone she bumped into, twice, was being nice. He barely knew her, but through this conversation it felt like he was able to cover some ground with her. He got the girl who never talks to talk to him. Maka doesn't know what to tell him when she ready. Should she say anything about the cuts or how she is even alone with no family? She doesn't even know if she should trust him.

He let go to look at her. She looked at him. He had red crimson eyes. She thought they were the prettiest shade of red she has ever seen. He looked in to her green eyes, seeing if the sadness in them as gone away. It looked like only a little bit has gone, but he notice that it looked like there was hope in them and he could tell she was feeling better. Soul may not know who she is yet, but just being able to talk her was good enough for him.

When they got to the school building Soul looked at Maka. She was staring at the ground. Soul couldn't help but feel like maybe he went too much into her personal space. He stopped walking and turned around. Maka stopped when he turned around and was a bit confused.

"You know I didn't want to push you or anything into telling about your life." Soul said. Maka's eyes widen. "All I'm saying is you don't have to tell me why you don't talk to people, unless you want to." Maka couldn't believe Soul had said that. She still didn't understand him. She didn't understand why he saved her from Blair and her group of friends. She didn't understand why he would be so nice to her. He then said something else that made her more confused. "I just want to help you. I want you to know that you're not alone. So I'm just trying to help you." Maka walked up and grabbed his hand.

"I'll tell you… if you're willing to listen about me and how I am." She said. He smiled

"I will listen. I want to listen." He said. Maka just nodded. They both went home. But before they split ways Maka said one more thing without thinking again.

"I'll tell you my story tomorrow, after school on the roof top." All Soul did was nod. Maka on the other hand was freaking out. She had till tomorrow in order to tell Soul what she was going through. She had till tomorrow, to explain her condition.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter! See you tomorrow! She going to tell him tomorrow. How will you think he will react?**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	4. Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 4 update. How do you guys like this story? I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 4 ~ Truth Comes Out

Maka had not slept one bit that whole night. She had just said something she regretted. What in her right mind made her say that? Why would she say that to begin with? She barely even knows him and yet she was going to tell him this condition she has been having for what ten years. She as lying in bed trying to figure out what to say, what to tell him, what not to tell him, but mostly why she was going to tell him.

_It's because you trust him… _she heard in her mind she shook that thought out of her head. How could she trust Soul? She barely even knew him. Was it because he said he would help her? Was because he said he would listen? Or even when he said he would never let her feel alone. She sat on her bed with these thoughts in mind. She was alone in the house, her dad was out drinking and would be home late or he would bring home some kind of slut. She sat there till she looked at her desk. She saw her blade there and went to get it. She placed the blade on her lower arm near the elbow. She then made a small cut on her arm. She felt much better afterward, like all the pain has disappeared. She then cleaned the blade and then wrapped up the cut. She then went to bed, with the thoughts having to tell Soul about her condition.

It was already the next day and Maka got no sleep that whole night. It didn't make any difference anyway, she always stayed up late because she is either depressed or she just can't sleep at all. She sat down at her desk and pulled out her book. She then heard the seat next to her move and someone sat down next to her. She looked up to see Soul right next to her. She was confused on why he would be sitting back here, again.

"Why are you sitting here?" she asked her voice hurting. She was pushing herself to talk when she shouldn't be. "I like sitting back here now. I think I will now, you know if it's okay with you." She blinked a bit and just nodded. She only caught half of that sentence really, because she couldn't hear the rest. Soul nodded back and looked to the front of the class. Maka didn't know if she could really be able to tell him. She mostly thinks it's wired that Soul would show so much kindness to her.

Her classes flew by and soon it was lunch. All morning Maka couldn't hear a single thing. She didn't know if this could be a good or bad thing. This could be bad because she wouldn't be able to hear the lessons in class. This could also be a good thing because she could use this to get out of the talk with Soul. She sat against a shelf in the library reading a book while eating an apple. Maka didn't know what to do. She wanted to tell Soul. She wanted to be his friend. She wanted to friends with him and all of his friends. But that was crazy, because she was different, too different.

Soul was sitting with his friends at lunch. He was watching the door of the lunchroom. Maka hasn't come with him. He noticed that in the classes she was in with him, Maka didn't write anything down. Soul thought that something was wrong. He didn't know what was going on, but he was going to find out this afternoon.

"She never took any notes for the whole class." Black Star said. Soul snapped out of his thought. "You too?" he asked. Black Star nodded.

"I noticed that too. I wonder if she is okay." Tsubaki said.

"Maybe she just doesn't feel well." Patty said.

"Then she should have gone to the nurse's office." Kid said.

"Ms. Marie gave her a copy of the notes at the end of class." Liz said fixing her nails.

"What do you mean?" Soul asked.

"Maka walked up to her and gave her a note. She read it, nodded, and gave her a packet of paper that was the notes." Liz said. This got Soul curious.

"I can't believe it!" Black Star shouted. "Why does she get this special treatment?!"

"Black Star shut up!" Kid snapped.

"I wonder if we should talk to her." Tsubaki said. Soul shook her head.

"She won't be comfortable with it. Maka can barely talk to me when we talk." Soul said. This got everyone's attention.

"YOU TALK TO HER!" Black Star shouted. Kid then punched him. Soul nodded. "AND SHE TALKED BACK!" he shouted. Tsubaki slapped the back of his head. Soul nodded again.

"She talks to me, but it would be like a whisper. She doesn't talk that much though." He said.

"When is the next time you're talking to her? We want to come." Liz said. Soul just shook his head like he didn't know. He thought if they came with him afterschool with him Maka would freak out and not talk to him at all. She put a lot of trust in him if she was willing to talk to him. He was going to listen, he was going to help her, and he was going to make sure she was never alone again. The classes flew by for the both of them, and soon school was over.

Maka waited up on the roof top of the school. She watched all the kids leave the school building. They were all laughing and smiling with their friends because it was finial the weekend. Maka sighed and looked up to the sky. She didn't know if Soul had ditched or he forgot. Maka was about to get ready to leave when she heard someone come up from behind her. She looked to see that it was Soul.

"Hey, sorry I took too long. Did you wait long?" He said. Maka just shook her head saying she didn't.

"So will you tell me why you don't talk to people?" he asked. She took a deep breath.

"You promise you won't think I'm wired?" She said.

"I promise." He said taking a step closer.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" She asked taking a step closer to him.

"I promise." He said taking another.

"You promise?" She asked taking another.

"I promise Maka, you can trust. I swear I won't tell anyone. I swear I won't think your wired." He said. He grabbed her hand and held it tight. "I swear Maka." Maka looked at him in disbelief but then nodded.

"The reason I don't talk to people is because…" she said trailing off. Soul waited to hear her answer. She took a deep breath. "The reason I don't talk to people is because… I have this condition where I can't speak or hear people for one moment, but then I can another moment later on."

Soul's eyes widen at this. He couldn't believe what he heard. He looked at Maka who looked dead serious. He tightens the grip on her hand.

"Maka you're…"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What do you think Soul is going to say to Maka? You're just going to have to wait till tomorrow! ;)**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	5. Special In Everyway

**Here is chapter 5! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story! Thank everyone who commented on it, especially to BeriForeverFan and anna114. I love reading your comments along with everyone else! Please everyone countinue reading this story. Well here it is, Soul's response to Maka's condition.**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 5 ~ Special In Everyway

"Maka you're…" Soul said. Maka closed her and turned away. She was afraid to hear what he was going to say. '_Just say it! Just say that I'm wired, crazy, a freak, a…_'her thoughts were cut off by what he really said. "Not weird. You're special."

"What?" she said. She wanted to hear that last part again.

"You're special. You're amazing." He said. He meant it too. He never knew that this is what she has been going through. He didn't know that this was the reason why she never spoke to anyone. But he was telling the truth and he meant it. If she has been able to put up with the bullying because of this she had to be strong, amazing, and special.

"How could you say that? Don't you think I'm weird?" she said. Her voice was cracking.

"You're not weird. You're amazing. Why would you think I would tell you I'm wired?"

"Everyone thinks that." She said. Her voice gave out. She couldn't speak.

"Who's everyone?" Soul asked. Maka quickly grabbed her bag and took out a notebook. She sat down and started writing. Soul sat next to her. She gave him the notebook and he read it.

"Sorry my voice gave out." He read out loud. She nodded and he just smiled and patted her head. "Everyone would be everyone. All the kids in my old school thought I was strange. I then became alone because I didn't have any friends." Soul looked at Maka. She chooses not to look at him.

"How long have you had this condition?" he asked. Maka took the notebook back and wrote in it.

"It had been going on since I was five. It was hard because other kids talked to me and I couldn't hear them or speak to them." Soul looked at Maka who was still freaking out about whether she should be telling him this.

"What about classes and lesson? How do you take notes?" He asked. Maka wrote something down.

"When I can't hear, I ask the teacher to give me the notes." She wrote. Maka didn't know why he would care so much. "Anything else?"

"Just one last question," Soul said. Maka prayed he wouldn't ask about parents or anything else. He looked over to her. "Why didn't you ever ask for help?"

"No one cares about me. I'm just known as the quiet girl in the corner. No one would notice if I just disappear." Maka couldn't really take this whole thing. She felt wired telling someone she didn't even know her condition. But the next thing Soul said changed her view on everything, just a little bit.

"I care. I don't think you're quiet if you have the voice and strength to tell off Blair and her friends. I would notice if you disappeared one day. I care about you."

"But you don't even know me." Maka said finding she had her voice back

"I know, but I want to know about you more. Your special you know that."

"Because I have this weird condition." She whispered. Soul then put his arm around her.

"No not because of your condition. You're special because of how strong you are." He said Maka eyed. She was confused. "You're strong. If I had this condition, I don't think I would be able to put up with it. But you, you push it the side and you are able to live your life."

"I'm always alone." She whispered. He shook his head.

"Not anymore. From now on you have me. If you ever need anything, like someone to help you take notes or whatever, you can come to me. No matter how stupid, immature, or ridiculous it is, I'll listen."

"Why?" Maka asked. She tried to keep what she had to short, just in case her once were to give up again.

"I want to help you. Yes, I don't know anything about you but you can trust me. You can come to me when feel like you're in trouble. When someone tries to hurt you, you tell me and I'll protect you." Maka couldn't believe that he would do all this for her. She was stunned and confused on what she was feeling right now. She felt tears starting to form in her eyes. She tried to hold them back, but Soul could tell. He pulled her into a hug, which surprised her. He then whispered in her ear something she never heard anyone say to her before. Not even her parents.

"It's okay to cry you know." He said. She looked at him. He smiled at her. "You can cry if you want to. I'm here for you now. I'm here to help you." That was it she couldn't hold it in anymore.

She cried and he held her close to him. Soul didn't know how he started talking to her, but he got her to and that made him feel different. He could tell she was special, not just for her condition but for her personality. She wasn't those girls who would care about their looks by putting makeup on or dressing in short clothes. She was different and he liked her for that. He just met her but he wanted to help her get over this feeling of loneliness.

Maka continued to cry. No one has ever showed her this much kindness. No one would care about her, but he does. He listened to her and he accepted her. She still didn't know why he would, but she accepted it. She then looked up to him and saw him smiling at her.

"Why are you smiling?"

"You opened yourself up. You're special."

"Stop saying that."

"I'm not going to stop because it's true. You're special. There is only one you and you are special in every way."

"I'm not, I'm stupid and ugly."

"Who ever told you that is an idiot. You're not stupid, you're bright. You're not ugly, you are you, and you're beautiful." Maka eyes widen as a few more tears fell from her face. She couldn't believe that he had just said. He wiped off some of the tears that had just fell from her face. She didn't know how but it happened. He lip curved up and she gave a small smile. Soul then smiled back at her and she quickly knew what she did and stop. She turned away but Soul grabbed her chin to make her look at him.

"It's okay to smile you know."

"I haven't smiled in a long time." She whispered.

"Then start now." He said. She nodded.

She didn't know why she should smile. Was it because she found someone that cared about her? Was it because she was noticed by someone? Was it because she had him? Maka looked at Soul who just smiled at her. '_Maybe it's because I have him that I should start…_' she thought and she did.

She smiled at him and for the first time in a long time, she felt happy. Soul smiled back. She looked brighter to him. Her eyes didn't look like they were filled with sadness, but they were filled with hope. He pulled her onto his lap and she looked up to him confused.

"You really need to smile more." He said and for the first time, Maka also laughed. She laughed a little bit but covered her mouth. He just laughed but smiled.

Maka buried her head in his chest. She felt better with him, but she knew that she couldn't tell him everything else just yet. She still doesn't trust him fully just a little bit. She can't tell him about her family, like her mom leaving, or the worse one, her dad being drunk and him not caring about her. She especially can't tell him about her cuts and bruise she has done to herself. She doesn't know what he would do or say if she told him. Even if she did it would be save for another day. She barely made it through telling him about her voice and hearing.

Soul held her close. He finally got her to trust him. He wanted her to know she was not alone anymore. She had him and his friends. Soul wanted her to smile like that again. He wanted her to laugh again. He knew what he had to do. He had to help her smile again. He had to help her with her condition. He just had to. She was special. She was special to him and he wanted to protect her.

"I'll be here for you okay? I'll protect you. You're special, not weird." He said. Maka nodded in his chest.

"Thank you Soul" she whispered.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I don't know if I will update this story tomorrow, I kind of wanted to finish Never Alone and My Motivation, My Reason before I get more into this story. I will still update, but just not as often. **

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	6. Walls

**Hello everyone! I haven't updated this story in a long time. I bet you all thought I gave up on this story. I hope you still like this story. Sorry for the long wait, but here is chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Chapter 6 ~ Walls

He broke one of many. Soul Evans broke one of the many walls Maka built around herself. He broke it when he accepted her for who she was, even with the condition. He wanted to become friends with her. For the first time in her life, she smiled even if it was a small one. She even laughed for the first time in what seemed like forever. He broke one wall, but there was still more built around her and those are the toughest to break down.

Maka was sitting in class reading my book away from people. I was still freaking out about me smiling, laughing, and telling him. She continued to read till I felt someone tap my shoulder. She looked up to see Soul smiling at me. She chose not to smile back and continued to read. Soul sighed and sat down next to her.

"So are you ignoring me or you can't hear or speak?" he asked. Maka got out a piece of paper and wrote something down.

"Speak."

"So on mute today." He said. Maka nodded. He sighed. "Too bad, I like hearing your voice." He said. Maka felt her face getting hotter and her chest tighten. '_Wh-what's going on? What is this feeling? He can't be breaking another. No one is can break them Maka; he just got lucky with the last one or something. What do I do?_' she thought to herself. She looked at Soul who looked like he was taking a nap or something. She rolled her eyes and looked away. She put her hand on her chest and felt her heart beating faster. She didn't know what this feeling was but she wanted it to stop. But then again, it felt warm to her, like the sunlight. She shook her head. She can't be thinking stuff like this it's not right.

"Oh Maka I want you to have lunch with me and my friends." Soul said. Maka jumped and immediately shook her head no. "Why are you so afraid?" he asked.

"I can't do it." She wrote. "I can't speak to people."

"Why?"

"Because of people. They judge you without a second thought." She wrote.

"Not everyone is like that." He said.

"Not everyone is like you." She wrote.

"Just try it. My friends really want to meet you." He said. Maka sighed.

"Okay, fine." She wrote. He smiled and nodded. Maka didn't know what she has gotten herself into. All she knew was she was not going to say anything about her condition.

It was lunch time and Maka still couldn't speak. Soul had told her that she could just smile and nod. She felt better but she just hoped Soul wouldn't push it. Maka and Soul were walking toward the cafeteria. Maka was quiet and not looking at Soul at all. Soul thought she was just nervous. They walked into the cafeteria and Maka already heard a few whispers about her. She did her best to ignore it all. She followed Soul to where there was a group of two boys and three girls.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet Maka." Soul said. Maka walked up and nodded.

"Hey I'm Black Star! I'm a god!" Black Star said. Soul rolled his eyes and motioned Maka to sit down. She sat down across from him and nodded.

"Hi I'm Tsubaki, nice to meet you." Tsubaki said. Maka nodded.

"The name is Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid." Kid said. She nodded at him.

"My name is Liz and this is my little sister Patty." "Hi!" Liz said followed by Patty. Maka nodded at them too.

"I'm glad you're eating with us Maka." Tsubaki said. Maka nodded.

"Yeah…" Maka whispered. Her throat hurt though so she tried not to strain it that much.

"Your hair is uneven let me fix it." Kid said getting up. Maka looked over to Soul.

"He is obsessed with symmetry." Soul said. Before Maka could say anything she was interrupted.

"Your outfit looks so cute." Liz said. Maka looked at her self. She was wearing dark jeans, a long sleeved button up shirt, with a blue tie not tied on tight, and a black jacket. She also wore black boots.

"Thanks…" Maka replied.

"Your hair is so pretty!" Patty said after Kid had fixed it.

"Don't mess up the symmetry!" Kid said. Patty laughed.

"Do you play any sports?" Black Star asked. Maka shook her head no. "Well that's lame." Maka eyes widen but then she saw Soul punch him. He smirked at Maka and she just looked away.

"Are you okay?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes I'm fine…" Maka said. She gave a small smile, but that disappeared when they showed up.

"Well look at this, Maka Albarn sitting here in the lunch room instead of the library." Blair said walking up to Soul and everyone. "This is new."

"What do you want Blair?" Soul said.

"I'm just wondering why Maka is here. She usually never is." Blair said and started a laughing. Maka was scared. She didn't know what to do.

"Look just leave us alone Blair." Soul said. Everyone nodded. Maka chose to look down.

"Well why, would the coolest guy in school, want to hang out with the nerdy quiet ugly girl like her." Blair said. She laughed along with her whole group. Maka couldn't take this. She stood up and ran out of the lunch room, without even looking back to Soul and everyone else.

Maka ran up to the roof top. She knew she shouldn't have gone to the lunch room. She knew she just should've said no. There was absolutely no way she could fit in with everyone there. There was no way she could fit in with him. She and Soul were just too different. Why did she believe she would fit in? Why did she even go there? Was it because of him?

Ever since she met Soul, he started to change her. For the first time, she trusted someone with her secret about her condition. For the first time, she smiled. She heard someone tell she was not weird. She heard someone say she will protect her. But she knows better. She knows that people will leave you. They won't keep their promises. Her father is one of them. He says he cares for, but he never does. Maka didn't know if Soul was like him. She didn't know if she could trust him fully.

She then felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked over and saw Soul, out of breath and worried looked on his face. Maka's eyes widen. '_Why is he here? Did he really come after me? Why?_' She thought. Soul then pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. If I knew they were going to come there I would have never have made you come. I shouldn't have pushed you and put you into that situation." He said.

"Why?" she whispered.

"You're my friend. I care about you."

"No one cares about me." she whispered.

"Well I do. I care about you. I want to help you. I want to protect you remember." He said. A few tears left her face.

"I never had a friend."

"I'm your friend. So are Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty. They yelled at Blair for making you leave while I came here." He looked at her and wiped some of the tears away. He smiled. "You have us now. You have me now. You can trust me." she flinched at that word because she didn't know if she could. He noticed and sighed. "You don't trust me do you?" he said.

"Everyone is the same." She said. Soul knew what she meant. He knew what she was talking about.

"I'm going to get you to trust me," he said. "Because I'm different than other people." She just looked away but Soul smiled.

Soul knew that it would be impossible to get her to believe him. But he was going to do it. He was going to prove it. He wanted to prove to her that he was different. He wanted her to feel comfortable around him. He wanted her to know she was safe. He knew she was lost, but he was going to help her out. He was going to prove her wrong.

Maka couldn't believe that he said. He was going to prove to her that he was different that he wasn't like others. He would have a lot of work to do. He has already broken one wall. Now he was close to breaking another.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to update as much as I can.**

**Remember about my vote off for my new story! All the information is in my profile so please read it. But here is the titles of them.**

**Her Little Secret - Maka is an idol and Soul finds out her secret. This story has romance and humor.**

**Project Protection - Maka is an agent protecting the school Soul goes to. This story has romance (duhhh) and suspense.**

**Please vote for one. Like I said more info in my profile.**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	7. Lost

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm literally a month late in updating. Ahh! I forgot about it for a month! But I'm here with another chapter! I promise the next chapter wont take that long to update! I fell like a terrible person. *goes cries in a corner* Enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 7 ~ Lost

Maka didn't like what has been happening to her these past few days. Soul became her friend. His friends became her friend. He broke down a wall. Maka has never had this many things happen to her at once. She felt lost and confused. She didn't know what was going on. But she need some time to herself.

Maka was sitting under a tree drawing the scenery. It was quiet, or she thinks it is. She can't hear or speak at the moment. It was after school and Maka avoided Soul so she wouldn't have to talk to him. The more she talked, the more her throat hurt. Maka was so caught up into her drawing that she didn't see, or really hear the person in front of her.

Soul has been standing in front of her for a while. He was wondering what is going on, but he realized two things. One, she probably lost her hearing for a while or two, she is ignoring him. Soul went with the first option. He got out a notebook and wrote something down. He ripped up sheet of paper out of the notebook and places it on top of her drawing. She jumped and looked up to see Soul smiling at her. She looked back at the note.

"I'm guessing your hearing is off." It said. She looked up to see Soul sit next to her. He gave her another note. "You like to draw?" it said. She nodded. "You okay?" he wrote.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she wrote back.

"You seem distant towards me." he wrote.

"What if I want to be alone?" she wrote back.

"You know you have me if you anything."

"Thanks I'll hold on to that offer." She wrote back. She then continued to draw. Soul watched her draw. She was really good in his opinion. It was the whole scenery in front of them and it looked like she had taken a picture.

"This is really good." He whispered. She nodded. His eyes widen but then smirked. "You can hear me."

"Now I can. I told you it's random." She wrote. He smiled.

"Hey my friends and I are going to meet at a café. Want to come?" he asked and immediately she shook her head no. "Why not?"

"I have to go home and study." She wrote.

"You can do that later. Come on, they want to hang out with you." he said.

"Why?" she wrote.

"They want to be your friend." He said. This time she wrote nothing back. He smiled and stood up. He then lent her his hand. "Coming?" she looked at him and sighed. She nodded. '_I hope nothing bad will happen…_'

They went to the café and meet up with Soul's friends. They went in and everyone was happy that Maka was there. Maka still choose not to talk but she would fake smile. She really didn't know if she could truly smile and be herself. She sat down next to Soul and everyone was talking away just like at lunch.

"Oh my gosh Maka! I can't believe you came! I'm so happy!" "Maka is here! Maka is here!" Liz said with Patty cheered. Maka nodded and smiled.

"Well of coarse she would be here. She wouldn't miss a chance to hang out with her god!" Black Star said. Soul rolled his eyes.

"You will never be a god Black Star." Soul said.

"WANT TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Black Star yelled. Maka covered her ears and Soul notice.

"Okay whatever just shut up already. No one likes your yelling." Soul looked over to see Maka look away.

"Well we are glad that you here Maka. Sorry about what happen at lunch." Kid said. Maka shook her head no.

"Why aren't you talking?" Black Star said. Maka shuddered she couldn't say anything. She was praying inside that Soul wouldn't say anything about the condition.

"Just leave her alone Black Star." Soul said. Maka sighed in relief.

"I was just curious." He muttered. Maka looked away ashamed. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Tsubaki.

"It's okay. We understand if you don't really want to talk to us. We hope one day you can talk to us again." She said. Maka looked at everyone and they gave her warm smiles and nodded. Maka felt lost. She didn't know what to do. "I know let's play a game." She said.

"What kind of game?" Liz asked.

"Yes or No. We asked Maka a question and she taps the table once for yes, two for no, and three for if she doesn't know." Tsubaki said. Maka looked at Soul who smiled at her. Everyone seemed into to so it was decided.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Patty asked. Maka taped twice.

"Do you like reading?" Kid asked. Maka taped once. "I know great books you should read. I'll show you them one day." He said. Maka nodded.

"Do you like doing anything else be side reading?" Liz asked. Maka taped once. "What else do you do?" Maka was about to get a notebook out when Soul beat her to it.

"She is awesome at drawing." He said. Maka blushed.

"Can we see?" Liz and Tsubaki said together. Maka tapped the table once and got her art book. She handed it to them and they all were flipping through it.

"These are really good!" Liz said. Maka blushed again and turned away.

"She is also good at writing if I remember." Kid said. "We have the same English class and whenever there is a creative writing assignment she gets the highest grade."

"You have to show us next time." Tsubaki said. Maka nodded. They continued the game. Everyone was having fun getting to know Maka. Maka looked at the time. It was already late but she didn't care. For once in her life she was having fun, a little bit. It was then Black Star's turn to ask a question.

"Do you like Soul?" he asked. Maka blushed and tapped the table once.

"You love him!" Patty said. Maka quickly tapped the table twice.

"You like him as a friend." Black star asked. Maka nodded. He then laughed. "Soul is always talking about you I thought you guys were going out." Maka blushed even more. She looked over to Soul who also a bit of red on his cheeks. He shrugged and they moved on.

Soul was happy. She was at least talking to them. She was at least smiling. He was glad his friends accepted her. They may not know her condition, but he knew they would still want to be her friend. He was grateful for that. He was grateful that she was comfortable.

They all said their goodbyes and Maka and Soul walked home together. They were silent. Not one of them dared to say anything. They both had what Patty and Black Star say in their heads.

'_Does he like me? I thought we were just friends. I didn't know he had a crush on me. Maybe he doesn't. Maybe they were just kidding around. Man I'm so confused on all this. This is crazy!_' she thought. She looked over Soul. He was in his own world.

'_Stupid Black Star! Why would he say that? She doesn't like me, at least like that. I just want to be friends with her. I don't want something like that to ruin that. But…_' his thoughts were cut off when he looked over to Maka who was looking at him.

They both looked away. Soul looked back at Maka. She was still blushing. Soul smiled and grabbed her hand. She flinched and let go. She didn't like it when someone touches her like that. Especially her father…

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She whispered.

"You know I won't hurt you right." He said. Maka looked at his hand. She slowly put her hand into his.

"I know but..." She whispered.

"You know you can trust me too." He said. He tightened his grip on her hand a bit. She nodded. When they got closer to her, like a block away, Maka let go of his hand.

"Thank you. I can take it from here." She said. She didn't want him near her father if he were home. He could be drunk or something. She didn't want him there.

"Okay," he said. Maka was about to turn away when she heard Soul. "Let me see your phone." She nodded and handed it to him. He did something on it and handed it back. She looked down to see his name in her contact list. She then heard his phone ring and he smiled. "If you ever need me, call me okay. I don't care if it's stupid even. If you need my help, I'll be there for you." She nodded and ran to her house.

When she got in it was empty. That meant two things to her. Her father could be drinking still or he was in his room with one of his stupid girlfriends. She listened and sighed. He was out drinking. She ran into her room. She changed into her pajamas and went to bed. She looked at her phone. She was staring at Soul's name.

She was confused on what had happened today. She was confused why it happened. She looked next to her to see the box where she hid her blade. She looked at her arm, then her phone. '_Not tonight…_' she thought turned over. She was confused. She was more than confused. She was lost…

* * *

**I promise I won't be late! I hope this is good!**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	8. Enough Is Enough

**Chapter 8! Please enjoy the chapter! **

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 8 ~ Enough Is Enough

Two weeks have gone by and Soul and his friends were always hanging out with Maka. They would talk and eat together. Soul would help Maka whenever she couldn't hear or speak. When she couldn't hear, Soul would write down everything he said. When she couldn't speak, Soul would be her voice. He would look at her for a yes or no and say it for her. It was all that Soul knew he could do, but Maka knew one thing. She doesn't deserve it.

She feels like she doesn't deserve all of this kindness from everyone, especially from Soul. She never told him anything about herself or her family. She never told him how she got this condition. The only thing she told him was that she had it and that's all. Yet, he still offers to help her and be with her. She didn't know if it was a trick or not. She just wishes it would all disappear. Like this condition never existed, like she never existed.

Maka was walking in the park. She couldn't hear but she could speak. She was looking for a quiet place to sit down and write in her notebook. She found an empty table away from people and decided that was fine. She started writing on a story she was working on. Maka was probably there for an hour till she felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked over to see Soul. She was wondering why he would be there, till she notice him trying to read her notebook. She quickly shut it and put it away.

"You know I was reading that right?" he said but Maka didn't reply. She just stared at him, trying to figure out what he just said. He did the motion for a paper and pen which Maka gave him. He wrote the same thing he said down and gave it to her.

"Too bad, it's not for you to read." She replied. Soul eyed her.

"You okay you look a little down?" he wrote.

"Why does it matter?" she said. He smiled and wrote something.

"Because we're friends." He wrote. She didn't say anything. He wrote something down again. "Because I care about you, a lot." Maka eyes widen. She looked up to him and he smiled. Something he only did to her. Maka looked into his crimson eyes as he looked into her emerald ones. He thought they were beautiful, but he didn't like the pain that he saw in them. The moment was ruin when Maka's stomach growled. "I'll get you something to eat. I'm hungry too." He wrote and she nodded. He smiled and went to get something to eat.

Truth was she hasn't eaten since she got home from school yesterday. Her father was drunk and angry. He beat her a bit and yelled at her not to eat. He then locked her in her room and told her to say in there for the rest of night. Since he yelled, she lost her hearing when she woke up. She need some peace and quiet so she snuck out and came here. She just didn't except Soul to be here.

Maka looked back at the note. _I care about you, a lot_. She stared at the note and didn't know what to do. No has ever said that to her ever since the accident. She didn't know why he would say that to her. She didn't know why she deserves to even be cared about. Maka felt her heart beating faster. She held the note tightly in her hand and held it near her chest. '_Someone cares about me?_' she thought. She put the note into her bag. She sighed but then jumped when she heard the tray of food.

"I see you can hear again." Soul said. He handed her and sandwich and drink.

"Thanks," she said. She started eating the sandwich. When they finished there was an awkward silence.

"So how are you?" Soul asked. Maka looked at him surprised.

"I'm good. I got a lot of drawing and writing done." She said with a smile. A fake smile. She hoped Soul couldn't tell.

"That's good. I think it's cool you can draw and now I find out you're an amazing writer." He said. Maka gave another fake smile. What surprised Maka next was that Soul leaned over to her to look her straight in the eye. "So how are you? Really?" he asked. Maka was quiet. '_Don't Soul, don't Soul…_' Soul leaned back. "Maka," She looked up at him.

"You know I care about you." He said. '_Soul don't…_'

"You know that I'm your friend." He said right after. '_Soul you can't…_'

"You know if you need help I'll help you." He said right after. '_Soul I don't deserve it…_'

"You know that if you ever need anything, I'm here for you." '_I don't need it…_'

"So I have just one question," Soul said. Maka looked at him. "Why don't you trust?" Maka eyes were covered by her bands. '_I can't take this! I've had enough!_' Maka looked at her phone and her eyes widen. It was four o'clock. Her dad would be home any minute! She stood up.

"I have to go." She whispered. She put everything back in her bag. "See you Soul." She said. Soul grabbed her arm. She looked back.

"My question." He said.

"I'll answer it the next time we see each other." She said. Soul nodded.

"See you later." Soul said. Maka smiled and nodded.

Maka ran home as fast as she can. She climbed the tree that was near her window and got into her room. She listened to see if her father was in the house. She looked around the house and he wasn't. He was out with his friends at a club probably. Maka went back to her room and sat on the floor leaning against her bed. She reviewed everything Soul had told her. She then looked over to her bad. She pulled out the note and looked it over. Did he really mean it? Does he actually care? Maka didn't know anymore. Then she saw her box. She pulled out the blade.

_"You know I care about you." _ One cut above her wrist.

_"You know that I'm your friend." _Another on the other wrist.

_"You know if you need help I'll help you." _ She made on her arm.

_"You know that if you ever need anything, I'm here for you." _ Another on the other arm.

Her arms were hurting but she didn't care. To her it felt amazing. She then wrapped her cuts in badges and put everything away. She then noticed she felt something wet fall from her face. She was crying, something she hasn't done in a long time. She was confused. She didn't know why she would be crying.

She wiped away the tears and jumped into bed. She closed her eyes letting sleep take over. But she had just one thought going through her mind. _I care about you, a lot._ She shook her head. '_Yeah right…_'

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	9. Draw The Line

**Hey everyone here is chapter 9! This will be the last chapter that Maka will be in this kind of pain. I promise it will get better. Please continue reading this story!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 9 ~ Draw The Line

No more. She can't take this anymore. Everyone was being so nice to her. No has been nice to her. So why start now? What did she do to make people start liking her? This change has been happening to fast. She can't keep up with this. It's too much, way too much. She can't handle this all. She doesn't know what to do.

Maka was sitting in class. Just a few more hours and she could go home for the weekend. She would be by herself because her father is going on a "business" trip. It wasn't like she cared, he always did this. Maka took a quick glance at Soul. He looked bored out of his mind, like he was in his own little world. Maka looked at her notebook where she hide the note Soul wrote. _I care about you, a lot_. She kept it because for some reason, it made her feel better. She then felt Soul tap her on the shoulder.

"Watch ya lookin at?" he whispered. Maka got out a sheet of paper.

"None of your business." He looked at her funny.

"What's wrong, you okay?" he whispered.

"I'm fine don't' worry about it. I just can't speak that's all." She wrote. He sighed but nodded. Maka couldn't help but wonder why someone like him would care so much about someone like her. She looked down at the paper again and put it back in her notebook.

Class was finally over and Maka couldn't wait to get home. She needed to get home and just take it easy. She just needed a break. She was collecting her things when Soul tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey you want to hang out?" Soul asked. Maka found her voice but you could barely hear it, but Soul could hear it.

"With everyone?" she whispered.

"No it can be just the two of us." He said. Maka didn't know what to say. She actually, to be honest, liked hanging out with them. But she didn't want to. Not this time.

"I can't, I have to get home." She said. Soul started at her, trying to figure out if that was a lie or telling the truth. Maka tried not to meet his gaze but she looked and he was close to her face.

"Okay, but you call me if you need anything got it." Maka nodded remembering she had his number in her phone. He and reached out to her. She closed her thinking he was going to hurt her. Instead, he patted her head. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He smiled at her and she felt her face getting hot. He removed his hand and said goodbye and she did too. She put her hand to her face.

'_What the heck is happening to me?_' she thought. Something like that has never happen to her before. She shook it off and headed out of the class room.

As she walked through the halls she heard everyone whispering about her. She tried to ignore it but it was everywhere. They were about how Soul has been talking to her. How Soul has been hanging out with her. How Maka stood up to Blair. How Maka is not that quiet anymore. She couldn't believe it either. She is changing and it's happening so fast. She couldn't handle it.

She ran out of there as fast as she could. She didn't know what to do anymore. She ran out of the school yard and just ran. She didn't know where she was going she just wanted to run away from it all. She just ran like her life dependent on it. She ignored all the people she bumped into, yelling at her for not having manners and being rude. They even were yelling profanity words once in awhile. She didn't care she wanted to run. She wanted to disappear. Soul followed once she got out of the class room. He was worried about her. He could tell in her eyes that something was wrong. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew one thing. He was going to help her; he was going to save her, from all her pain.

She ran until she was out of breath. She stopped at a bench and sat down to catch her breath. She sighed and looked up at the sky. It was cloudy and gray. She didn't know what to do. She then looked around and saw a pharmacy. That's when she thought of it. She could put an end to all this pain and suffering. No one would miss her. Not that many people cared about her. She walked into the pharmacy she went to look for the pills. She then found what she was looking for. Sleeping pills. She took them to the casher.

"What do you need these for?" she said with a smile.

"I have Insomnia." She replied. The lady nodded and Maka paid.

Maka walked out the store and walked away. What she didn't know was that Soul was there, watching what happened. He was worried and followed her. He didn't know what she was planning, but he was going to stop her. Soul noticed Maka running somewhere so he quickly ran after; at a distance she wouldn't notice him. He was really worried. He was praying she wouldn't do anything stupid.

Maka ran into the park. She made sure no one was around. She sat down near a tree and took out the box of pills. She opened to find at least eight inside. She took the first one and she already felt sleepy. She popped out the next two and took it. She yelped at the strength of how strong this medicine was. She then took another two, a total of five. Soul walked around looking for her. He wasn't going to give up. He then heard Maka scream a bit and ran in that direction. When he got to her Maka already took seven. He knew what she was doing now, and he needed to stop her.

"MAKA!" Soul screamed. Maka by then had taken the last one. She was starting to feel really dizzy and tired. Soul ran up and caught her before she hit her head. "Maka look at me! What were you thinking! I'm going to call the ambulance!" Soul took out his phone.

"No, I'm okay." She said her voice cracking.

"NO YOUR NOT! Don't worry you'll be fine!" He said. The person on the other answered. "Hey, I need help. A girl here is about pass out because of an overdose." He said. He hung up and put his phone away. He looked over to her. Her hand reached up to his face. She then wiped away tears Soul didn't know he cried.

"Soul…" she whispered before she closed her eyes. Soul held on to her tighter.

"Don't worry, help is coming." He said. He looked at her one more time. "I'm going to help you."

~ _NEXT DAY THAT NIGHT_ ~

Maka was in the hospital bed asleep and Soul was sitting next to her, holding her hand. Soul couldn't believe what had happen. Maka almost killed herself. He sat there holding her hand like it was the most important thing in the world. '_Why would you do this Maka…_' he thought. He remembered what had happen yesterday.

Right after Maka pasted out, the ambulance came and took them to the hospital. They cleaned out Maka and checked to see if there was anything else wrong with her. Soul waited outside for the doctor to tell him what happened. That conversation kept replaying in his head.

_"How is she?" Soul asked after the doctor left her room. _

_"She's fine; she just needs some rest to get her strength back. The medicine she took was really strong. I was surprised she could take all eight." He said. He nodded._

_"Is there anything else I should know?" he asked. _

_"There is one," he said and this got Soul worried. "Did you know she cuts herself?" Soul's eyes widen._

He didn't understand. What was going on with her? All Soul knew was about her condition. He didn't know anything about cuts. He didn't know why she would go so far and try to kill herself. He didn't know but he wanted to now. He was going to pry her to tell a life story, but enough to tell him why she would do this. '_I'm going to help you Maka I promise I will._' He thought. '_I promise…_'

"Soul…" he heard. He looked up to see Maka looking at him. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	10. My Hero Is Also My Hope

**Here is chapter 10! Sorry I didn't update the past two days. I was busy with swimming and everything. Yesterday I saw a really cool, scary, suspenseful movie. I saw World War Z. *(^o^)* Have any of you seen it yet or want to see it?**

**Well any way as promised, this chapter will be better for Maka and Soul. This is actually a huge turning point in their relationship. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 10 ~ My Hero Is Also My Hope

"Soul…" he heard. He looked up to see Maka looking at him. "What are you doing here?" Soul eyes widen at what she asked. He sat on the bed a closer to her. He put his hand on her cheek. Maka was surprised at first but leaned into his hand.

"I'm here to see if you're okay." He said.

"You really do care about me?" she whispered. Soul smiled.

"Of course I do. You're someone important to me." he said, Maka couldn't believe it.

"Why wouldn't it be better for everyone if I left?" She whispered.

"No because I need you. I don't know who everyone is but they must be stupid if they don't want you in their lives." He said. Maka's eyes widen. No one has ever said that before. He continued. "I just wished I could have done something more for you."

"You don't have to worry about me Soul." Maka said. She felt all weak from what happened.

"See here is the thing. I do worry about you. You're always by yourself and I don't think you should anymore. I want to help you. I want to be there for you." He then grabbed Maka arm. "I want to know your pain." Maka looked away but Soul would get in front of her. "Why did you cut yourself?"

"The pain was too much for me to hold. I had no one. I was so alone and lost. When I cut myself it made me feel a bit better. The feeling of being alone still there, but no one would understand. No one will take the time to help me. No one will listen to me." she said some tears fell from her eyes. Soul used his thumbs to wipe them away.

"I will listen to your pain. I want to help you. Whenever I look at you, you seem to be sad and in pain. I don't want to see that." He said. He held her hand. "I want you to trust me. I will help you." Maka sighed.

"See that's another thing I can't trust you because I afraid." She said. She looked at Soul and in his eyes was concern.

"What are you afraid off." He asked. Maka held his hand tighter.

"I'm afraid that if I trust someone, it will break. The trust is there and you tell them everything, they promise to be there forever, but then it's gone. All the trust you placed in someone is gone. It's not there anymore and trust, the bond is broken. I don't want that so I trust no one. I keep everything to myself and that's it." She said.

"I'm not like that though. I promise to protect you. I promise help you no matter what. I promise to stay by your side. I want to be there for you." He said. Maka couldn't believe he was saying this. Maka started shacking a bit. "Hey what's wrong?" She sat up a bit.

"That seems too good to be true, like it doesn't even seem real. It's what I want, but there's no way I can have that. That life would be perfect, but I'm far from a perfect life so I can't have that." Maka said starting to feel tears fall frown her face. Soul then surprised by hugging her. "Wh-what are you…" she started but then he cut her off.

"I will never ever do that to you. You're an important person to me. I like spending time with you. I like talking to you." He let go of her enough to look her in the eyes. "I like you."

"Wh-what?" she said stuttering, something she has never done before. This was new for her. No one ever said that her. Not even her father. "What did you just say?"

"I said I like you." He said. He put his for head on hers. "Maybe even more."

"Mo-more?" she said. This was new.

"Yeah, definitely more." He said. Maka was now blushing, another thing she has never done before. Soul smiled. "I love you." He whispered. Now Maka knew she was blushing even more, but she like it. It made her feel better. She then hugged him.

"I don't know what to say." She said. Soul held her closer to him. He really did love her. She was strong and brave. He loved that about her. She was herself and she was different from everyone else. Not just because of her condition but because of her personality. He loves her and he wanted to protect her. He wanted to make sure nothing like this ever happens again.

"I'll protect you Maka. I promise. I promise I will help you." He whispered. Maka nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. A few tears fell, but not from sadness. She was couldn't believe he was here for her. He rubbed her back to comfort her. "I promise to save you from your pain."

The next day, the doctor did some more checks on her. He told the both of them she was fine and ready to go. He said that Maka should push herself and just rest for a while. They walked out, Maka was quiet. Soul noticed but he grabbed Maka's hand. She blushed but accepted and held his hand. She then rested her head and his shoulder and he smiled. He then looked at her. She a small smile on her face, as if she was shy to smile. He smiled to himself. A thought then came to mind.

"Hey Maka," he said. Maka looked up at him. "Where were your parents? How come they weren't there?" Maka stopped and let go of his hand. Soul stopped and saw that she was looking at the ground, bangs covering her eyes. "Maka?"

"They're out of town on a business trip. I guess I forgot to mention that." She said smiling. A fake smile. She had to fake it. "They'll be home soon. Don't worry about it Soul." Maka said with the fake smile still. '_He already knows about the condition and that I cut myself… I can't tell him about papa…_' she thought.

"Uh okay, if your okay." He said. He put his hand on her cheek. "If something is ever bothering you, come to me. I'll be there to help you." He removed his hand and pulled up her sleeve. "I'll help you, I promise." Maka felt her eyes water, but nodded. Soul smiled. He then used his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"Sorry I worried you." She whispered. "I just thought I handle stuff on my own." Soul caressed her cheek. Move closer to her to that their foreheads and noses were touching. They were so close the only thing that wasn't touching was…

"You're not alone anymore. You have me and the others. When you tell them about your condition they'll accept you too. You have me." Soul knew that right now they were both blushing. "Hey Maka," he said.

"Yeah…" she whispered. She was freaking out. His face was really close to hers. She didn't know what he was thinking right now.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. Maka was quiet. After everything he has done for her, why wouldn't she trust him? She was going to put her trust with him.

"Yes, I trust you." She said. He smiled. Then, he closed the distance.

The kiss was soft. It wasn't rough or filled with lust. It was soft and gentle. Maka's hand found its way up to his hair. She buried her fingers in his hair with one hand and gripped onto his shirt with the other. Soul held her close to him, afraid that she could run away. One hand was around her waist, the other was still on her cheek. Maka liked it. No, she loved it. So did Soul.

They parted, both out of breath. Soul looked at Maka who was so red. Maka still couldn't believe that happened. Soul then hugged her by surprised. She accepted the hug. Soul held her tightly not wanting this moment they have to leave. They both walked home, hand in hand.

'_Soul saved me from my stupid mistake. He saved me from being alone. He saved me so far. He is like a hero or something._' She thought. She looked over at Soul. He glanced down at her and smiled. She smiled back. '_He's my hero at least. He's my hope…_'

* * *

**Awww... that's cute. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I also am working a new story! *(^o^)* I won't tell you what story... but it's coming along. I'm still working on Never Alone so please wait a bit longer. Thank you!**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	11. I'll Show A True Smile

**Hi everyone how are you? Here is chapter 11! I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you for everyone who is reading this story. Please read my series story "The Breakout". Enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 11 ~ I'll Show A True Smile

A week since the incident had happen. Maka was healing nicely and hasn't cut herself since. It has also been a week since Soul has kissed her. Soul and Maka have spent so much time together. He would sit with her every day and write notes if she can't hear. Whenever they were walking in the halls they were always holding hands. When they were alone he would hold her close, like he was afraid she would slip away from him. They were always together. Maka would always ask Soul for help and that made Soul happy. He was happy that she trusted him. There was only thing that bothered him though. Her smile.

Yes, she smiled and laughed, but it was all fake. He can tell its fake, he had done fake smiles before. There were times that it was a real smile or a real laugh, but those don't last long. He knew why though. This is all knew to her. Having someone actually there and someone who will really help you, that's something she never had before. Maka was still getting used to it. She kept Soul's offer on him helping her whenever she needed it. Maka tried to get used to him being around. She liked having him around.

Maka was at the park sitting at the same table that she ran into Soul. She was writing again. She loved to write. It helped her pass the time. She then heard someone sit down in front of her. She looked up to see Soul holding her water and his. They had decided to meet each other her just to hang out. Soul handed her water to her and she nodded which meant thank you. She couldn't speak today. Soul tried to read what she was writing till Maka closed the notebook.

"You seriously don't want to show? Do you still not trust me?" he said. Maka got out the notebook she uses to speak with.

"I do trust you Soul. But I'm not finished writing this. I mean, how would you like it if I tried to see something that you weren't done with yet?" She wrote. Soul sighed but nodded. She did have point.

"Can I read it though when you are done?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course. I promise I'll let you see it." She wrote. She took a drink of water and coughed a bit. That meant she could talk again, a little.

"You okay?" Soul asked when she didn't stop coughing. She finally stopped and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My throat hurts a bit." She said her voice sounded a bit scratchy. Maka started rummaging through her bag for something. She found what she was looking for, her inhaler. She took two puffs of it and sighed. Soul had seen this before, he never like watching it because he didn't like that she had to go through that.

"Do you always have to use that?" he asked as she put it away.

"Not all the time just at moments like this. It hurts but I'm use to it." She said. Soul was kind of curious on how this happened. He wanted to know about her. He just wondered what the limits were.

"Hey Maka," Soul said. Maka looked at him. "Were you born with this condition?" he said. Maka looked away. Soul immediately regrets saying it. "I'm sorry I was just curious. You don't –"but he was cut off.

"No I'll tell you. But I'll tell you what I think you should know for now. Okay?" Maka said. Soul nodded and reached over and grabbed Maka's hand. She was caught by surprised. She looked up to Soul who gave her smile. She did a small smile back.

"I wasn't born with this." She started, Sol held her hand tighter. "I got this through a event that happened when I was six-years-old. My parents didn't know what to do so they took me to the doctor and they did checks on me. They first said I was deaf, but I reasoned to everything my parents said after that check. They did another check on me and said that I was a mute, but I then responded. They did many checks and they came to the conclusion that I was both mute and deaf, but at random times." Soul got up from his seat and moved to sit next to Maka. He put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"What did you about school?" Soul asked.

"I just stayed to myself. The teachers helped me out once in a while. Everyone thought I was stuck up because I chose not to talk to them. I mean, this is random. I don't know if I'm going to hear one minute but not speak, or speak but not hear. I hate it. I'm not normal." She said. She put her head on Soul's shoulder.

"Who cares," he said. Maka looked up at him. "Who cares if you're not normal? Everyone in this world is different." He looked down at Maka who was still looking at him. He then leaned down and kissed her softly. She kissed him back and he smiled. They pulled apart and Soul hugged her. "I love you just the way you are." he whispered. He pulled away and looked at Maka. Her eyes were covered by tears were flowing down her face. "Hey why are you crying?" Maka looked up at him, smiling. Soul could tell it was a true smile. The smile he loved.

"I love you too!" she said tears of joy rolling down her face. "I love you so much!"

"I'm glad you feel the same way." He said wiping her tears away. "I'm glad you trust me." Maka felt a bit of guilt in that one. She has told him everything, her condition, her cuts, some of the info of the past. She plans to tell me more, but she hasn't told him one thing. The thing that scares her more than anything. Her father.

Her father and his "friends". The only thing she hasn't told him. She hasn't even told her father about Soul. She was afraid he would hurt Soul like he did with her. She didn't want him to go through that. Her father is what makes the condition worse. She would tell Soul, she just didn't want him to get hurt.

"Hey what has your family done to help you with this?" he asked. Maka need an answer. Her father didn't help her because he just didn't want to. Of course there was more to that but she never liked thinking about it. So she just went with her mother.

"My mom would help me out as much as she can. She gave me a note book and pen and told me to carry it around with me where ever I go. She gave me whistle too for whenever I tripped or fell and I hurt myself. She helped me as much as she can. I love her for that." She said. Soul smiled a bit because he thought that was sweet. One thing bothered him.

"What about your dad?" he asked. Maka had to come up with something.

"He was always working. He was always busy." She said. He only nodded. He thought maybe this was a topic she didn't like talking about.

They were now on their way to Maka's house. Maka knew her dad wouldn't be home right now. When they got to her house it was empty so Maka invited Soul in. He sat down and started looking around. Maka came back with some food and set it down on the coffee table.

"You can't stay here long. I don't know when my dad will be back."

"What does your dad and me staying here a bad thing?" he asked.

"He just isn't a big fan of having guest over." She said. Soul only nodded. Maka was freaking out. What if her dad came home now? What would he say to Soul? What would he do to him?

"Maka," Soul said. She turned her head and she then felt a pair of lips on her. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Soul held her close to him. They parted out of breath. Soul pulled Maka onto a hug. He loved her so much. He never wanted to see her hurt. They then heard the door opened and Maka started shaking. "Hey Maka what's wrong?" Soul asked but his questioned was never answered.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry about that! So far all my stories are like that huh... Anyway,**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


End file.
